ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sci100/Fall Fanon Con 2015 - Part II
Okay, so.. What's new? Amm...well.. I adopted Ormerowon Virus from Sif around the end of August. Alien of the Week 3 has started, but due to my trip to Macedonia, is kinda messed up. Uh...I've started Writing UPOTU again. BTFF 10 has been handed over to Ben10Fan3 and is being rebooted. Oh and Kai 10's new Reboot is out. No eps yet tho. i think that's about it. So... AHmad 20 is Not one of the Shows i will be working on during these 3 months till the next Fanon Con. Currently i'm not getting much ideas on it, so yeah, if i get any ideas on Deadlock, i will write that ep, but nothing else...Also, No Season 2 Plot Extensions. Now this is something i will be Focusing on. I'm rewritting the series in a new level, atleast trying to. The show will be missing some stuff from the original version and some villains will lose their importance. And soem will gain some. Anyways, i might use some of the original episodes, that are good, to make my job easier. Uhh.. I don't have much to say for any shows. PLO has 1 Season, Speedair's Origin. Season 2 is up 2 Ahmad and Season 3 is up to me as Dark Falcon's Origin. It will have 3 Episodes: The Golden Life No One Knew About The Life of Mutants on the Street Chose the Path to Good, It Led Me to Evil Those are the 3 episodes of this Season. after that comes Night Demon's season, probably covered by Ahmad and than comes Black Scythe's Season, covered by both of us with some assistance from Bry and finally, Season 6, Dark Mazaroid's Origin story. Umm... Yeah... Not this Time... Not starting yet. Maybe this will change when Once Upon a Time restarts again, but for now, nothing... Should i have even metioned this series? I have no news on it. Sorry Guys. nothing poping up on it. Uh...nothing here either. i want to start this series, but i'm out of ideas. PLEASE HELP! It's Been Stuck for a while now. And it ain't moving anywhere yet. Oh yes. This one is one of those 3 shows. I hope that by the time you are reading this i have fixed up AOTW episodes and it's back on track. if not, sorry. Anyways, New eps every Sunday. Oh.. well.. This is a series i will work on untill the next con. But first, i need to watch some walking dead, so i could get into the mood. It's just so i could do it better. So yeah. There will be new characters, a couple of them. i might take some off. Anyways, look forward to it. Oh, i said i will complete it for Fanon Con? did i say which one? Well.. i wanted to, but the trip really messed up some school stuff and i'm focusing on that. But, War is going to continue. The only thing is that it might be moved to TEE as it has little to none connection to Ben 10... I'm thinking of calling it Omnitrix Origin: Reloaded... Anyways.. The new version will have better characters and a different way of getting the aliens. I'd like to say that i will start writing Meap Wars I probably, hopefully in the middle of the October. I will add a few extra characters and i'm opening up a chance for people to suggest multiple characters, starting October 1st. Ok, i said it will be out for this Con, but i didn't have the time to write so i didn't even sign up for the writing contest. But, the Diary II will, probably come out for the Winter Fanon Con. That's it i guess. Check out a new series i'm taking part in on TEE. it's called The Mugsons. Wait for my series and See ya later!}} Jack and I have been planning lots of new things for the series! For starters, each season will focus on a certain element or concept. Season 1, for example, focuses on the multiverse concept (get hyped :P). This is so we have a set concept of ideas and stories for each season. Speaking of the multiverse, this series will follow Panglar's Theorem of Timeline Relativity to set boundaries regarding time and space and whatnot. It's being rebooted. With the assumption that Ben 23 was 12 in Omniverse, he's 14. The show now takes inspiration from the original idea for Ben 10: Alien Force (Ben forms a team of Plumber's kids/heroes) and Arrow (main character gets stuck somewhere he can't get out of (the Null Void, in this case) and undergoes a personality change). Ben's Hero Watch also recalibrates, leaving him with 10 old and 11 new aliens. That about wraps it up for this Con. See you next time! :D }} Category:User:Sci100 Category:Fanon Con Category:Blog posts